


Kazukitty

by The_chicken_prince



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Implied Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans FtM, Trans Male Character, as a treat, ftm kazuichi, gundham tops, just a couple of homos, kazuichi bottoms, pre-existing relationship, reader can have a little fluff, smut with a little fluff, soudam - Freeform, trans Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_chicken_prince/pseuds/The_chicken_prince
Summary: Gundham wants to try something new and Kazuichi is totally into it.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Kazukitty

"Do i really have to wear this collar?" Kazuichi asked, trying to look anywhere other than his boyfriend. Gundham, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off Kazuichi. The boy was wearing nothing but a collar, a pair of cat ears, a cat tail, and his neon colored underwear. "Y-Yes absolutely!" Gundham blurted out, his flushed face fully in view for once, seeing as he wasn't wearing his scarf. "Fine, but why did you make me wear this anyways?" Kazuichi inquired. "Well i thought you'd look cute..." Gundham was the one unable to look at the other this time. "Ohhh, ya wanted to do some kinky shit!" Kazuichi teased gundham. "No! that was absolutely not my intention. Teruteru just happened to give these to me and i thought you would look cute in them." "Yeah, but why am i wearing nothing else but underwear? C'mon Gundham, admit it, you wanna get a piece of this kitty cat!" Kazuichi antagonized him, shaking his ass in front of his boyfriend's face, the pink tail swishing side to side. Gundham tried to hide his face in his hands. While it was true that Teruteru gave the whole set to him, he couldn't deny he wanted to see Kazuichi collared up, begging for his touch... "Ya gonna make a move or what?" Gundham snapped out of it. "Fine, if you must continue to interrogate me, i will admit that i want to do some 'Kinky shit' as you say, but i never thought you'd agree to do it..." Gundham couldn't even try to make eye contact. "Weeeellll to be honest i kinda wanted do this kinda stuff too, but i mean, since you dont seem to want it anymore i guess i'll take this all off..." Kazuichi gave a fake sigh of resignment. "N-No! i want to do it!" "Nah nah nah, im already about to take it off, you cant stop me." Kazuichi went to untie the ribbon on the collar, until Gungham grabbed him by his wrist. "No. I demand you stop what you're doing at once, pet." Gundham commanded. Kazuichi felt a shiver go up his spine when he called him "pet." Fuck, he didn't think he would actually enjoy this. "Yes Master." Kazuichi smirked, kneeling before him.

Gundham froze in his spot, he didn't know what to do, this was the first time he's ever done anything like this. "What may i do for you, Master?" Kazuichi purred. Gundham felt his pants tighten, fuck Kazuichi looked good. "G-Get up here." Kazuichi did as he was told, got up from the floor, and sat on Gundham's lap, rutting his ass right against the taller boy's erection. Gundham gave a small ghasp, he both hated and loved when Kazuichi teased him like this. "K-Kazuichi, if you're going to tease me, face me when you're doing it. Don't be a coward." Gundham ordered through gritted teeth. Kazuichi turned so he was now looking right at Gundham, straddling him. Gundham pulled Kazuichi by his collar, their faces merely centimeters apart. "Kazuichi, i demand you stop teasing me at once. I'm the one in control here, remember?" He growled. "Yes sir." "Good, now remove those pesky undergarments." Gundham smiled deviously. Kazuichi got up and slid down his underwear, his cunt now in full view, face red as a ruby. "Now, sit." Gundham patted his leg. Kazuichi obliged and sat on his thigh. Gundham wrapped his arms around him, pulling the smaller boy into a kiss. Kazuichi absolutely melted at his touch, moaning into the kiss. Gundham's hands trailing all over his body, tracing the scars on his chest, digging his fingers into his hips, squeezing his plump thighs. Kazuichi couldn't handle it all, Gundham's touch was absolute bliss. He felt like he had no worries in the world, it was just him and Gundham. 

He ran his fingers through Gundham's black and white hair, completely ruining his goofy curled up style. Gundham moved his kisses towards his neck. "Nnh! M-Master, please don't stop!" Kazuichi moaned in Gundham's ear. Gundham sucked on his neck, making sure he left a mark, so everyone knew Kazuichi belonged to him. Kazuichi instinctively grinded himself on the larger boy's leg, groaning out, he wanted to be touched so badly. "G-Gundham, pleeaase just touch me, i need it, please!" Kazuichi Begged. Gundham gave no response, waiting for the right title, he continued to leave hickies along his collarbones. "Master please! I'm desperate for you! Please just touch me!" Kazuichi whined. "Aww, my sweet pet just cant handle himself. Turn around so i can get your back." Gundham said in a sugary sweet tone. Kazuichi turned around, desperate for his boyfriend's fingers inside him. Gundham trailed his hand down his torso, trailing his fingers around the entrance. "Master please, i need you inside me!" Kazuichi mewled. "Alright fine, but be a good boy and suck on my fingers, wouldn't want everyone on the island to hear now would we?" Gundham purred in Kazuichi's ear, placing his free hand in front of his face. Kazuichi took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as best he could, wanting to please his Master. Gundham slid two fingers into Kazuichi, making the smaller boy moan. He slid them in and out, slowly fingerfucking him, knowing that wasn't nearly enough. Kazuichi groaned around his fingers, he hated being teased with this slow gentle stuff. He moved his own hands over Gundham's, trying to get him to go deeper. Gundham removed his fingers from his mouth, grabbing Kazuichi's wrists. "What do you think you're doing? Good pets know not to touch themselves without permission." Gundham questioned in a fake sweet tone. "Gundhammm! Please i need mooore! You know i can handle it so please!" Kazuichi begged. "Oh you want more? Does kitty want more?" Gundham teased. "Y-Yes, please! I'll be a good boy i promise!" Kazuichi nodded his head vigorously. "Alright then, but you're gonna pay for it later." Gundham slipped in a third finger, thrusting them in and out of Kazuichi's tight hole, stretching him out. Kazuichi arched his back and moaned out, Gundham knew just the right spots to make him fall apart. Gundham reached his other hand down and slowly started circling his clit with his fingers, sending bursts of electricity through the small boy's body. "Does kitty feel good? Does master make kitty feel good?" Gundham asked, Kazuichi nodding his head in return, not even able to form words. "Kitty, im gonna need you to use your words." "Ye-Yes master, ah, you mak-make me feel so good!" Kazuichi was barely able to get out between moans. "Good boy." Gundham smiled, pounding his fingers even deeper inside him, rubbing against his walls in just the right way. "Mas-Master im so-so close, mmf! Please jus-just a little, ah, more!" Kazuichi groaned out, a complete mess just from Gundham's touch. "Such a weak little kitty, already about to come just from my fingers." Gundham smirked. He curled his fingers inside him, sending Kazuichi over the edge, the small boy completely unraveled at his touch, getting cum all over his thighs. "Such a messy little kitty, getting his own juices all over himself." Gundham wrapped his arms around Kazuichi's shaking limp body as he kissed him on the nape of his neck. 

"Tha-Thank you, Master. Wha-what may i do to repay you?" Kazuichi nuzzled his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Well, you can start by laying back on the bed." Gundham replied. "B-But i already came, i don't think i can handle any more." "Don't you want to be a good boy for Master?" Kazuichi lit up at the thought of Gundham calling him a good boy "Yes! i'll take as much as i can handle and then more!" "Good kitten, now lay back." Kazuichi was obedient and did as he was told, while Gundham got up and took off his pants, his hard cock springing free of its fabric cage. He climbed onto the bed, his muscular build looming over Kazuichi. "Now, get on all fours." Gundham dictated. The small boy got on his hands and knees, shaking his butt in front of Gundham, the tail tied to his waist swishing with his movement. Gundham massaged his plump rear before giving it a hard smack, Kazuichi yelped at the sudden impact. "Fuck, kitten, you look so good." Gundham growled, he gave his ass another whack, leaving a red handprint in its place . "Th-Thank you, Master!" Kazuichi yelped. He lined his cock up with the small boy's pussy. "Ready, pet?" Gundham asked. "Ready!" Kazuichi confirmed. Gundham slowly pressed his cock into Kazuichi, giving him time to adjust to his length. He groaned as he slowly pushed further, the small boys tight pussy encasing him perfectly. He soon got all the way to the hilt, he slowly started thrusting in and out, enjoying Kazuichi's tiny moans and mewls. "Such a good boy, taking his master's cock so well." Gundham praised him. "Mmmf, Master, you feel so good!" Kazuichi panted, hoping to get more praise. Gundham sped up the pace, his hips crashing into Kazuichi's. "Hah... Master, please, harder!" Kazuichi gasped. Gundham pulled out of him and flipped his pet over, before Kazuichi could protest he wrapped his arms around the small boys legs, effectively lifting him up so he could get a better angle. He quickly thrusted into him, Kazuichi screamed out in pleasure. "Master, fuck, y-you make me feel so g-good!" Kazuichi moaned, he was practically drooling at this point, his hands gripped at the sheets. "Fuck you're so ti-tight." Gundham grunted, pounding into Kazuichi. He continued going harder and faster, the bell on Kazuichi's collar jingled with each thrust, he felt like he could completely unravel at any moment. He leaned down and roughly kissed Kazuichi, their lips turning red from how intense it was. "Kazuichi, who owns you?" Gundham growled in his ear. "You, Master! you own me!" Kazuichi moaned. "Say my name, say who exactly owns you." Gundham demanded. "Gundham! Gundham Tanaka owns me! I belong to you Gundham! Every part of me belongs to you!" Kazuichi panted, he too was so close to the edge. "Say it louder, tell the whole world you're mine!" Gundham shouted. "I belong to Gundham Tanaka! He owns every part of me and i'm proud to show it!" Kazuichi cried out. "You-You're all mine!" Gundham roared out before spilling over the edge, pumping out hot cum into Kazuichi, who came soon after him, digging his nails into Gundham's back, making stripes of crimson appear. The two held on to eacher as they rode out their orgasms. 

Gundham pulled himself out as soon as he was done, deciding to snuggle with Kazuichi for a while, calming him down from his high. The couple laid there for a few minutes until Gundham realized something. "Fuck, Kazuichi, i forgot to wear a condom! I'll head to the store immediately, i am so so sor-" Gundham was cut off by Kazuichi gently kissing him. "Babe, its okay, I've been on the pill since before i even started T. So i can take as many loads as you can give." Kazuichi winked. "Oh, okay. I should still get some things to clean you up." Gundham spoke as he headed to the bathroom for aftercare supplies. Kazuichi took off his gear while he waited, taking a moment to look at the design on the collar, It was black with tiny yellow lightning bolts on it. 'Teruteru must have planned this.' Kazuichi thought to himself, he'd have to thank the chef later. Gundham came back from the bathroom with a small basket filled with supplies. "First, a wet washcloth, this should help calm you down, and clean you off, then a warm towel, an icepack, and a mini first aid kit. What do you need first?" Gundham asked. "Definitely the washcloth, seeing as you just nut inside me." Kazuichi chuckled. "Please dont say nut ever again." Gundham shook his head. He took the washcloth and started wiping the smaller boy down, the coolness of the cloth helped him calm down, he then wrapped him in the warm towel. "Okay, are there any spots that need first aid?" "No, but i could definitely use that icepack on my ass. Jesus christ you hit hard!" Kazuichi gave a toothy grin, placing the pack underneath his butt as he cleaned up his lower half. "Alright, is there anything else i can do?" Gundham asked, wanting to make sure his boyfriend was okay. "You could let me take care of your back." Kazuichi pointed to the scratches on his back. "No, i must take care of those myself, a true demon doesn't need help." "But i want to help! I care about you, and i am not letting you get away until i dress your wounds." Kazuichi smiled. He turned Gundham around and wiped down his scratches with a clean washcloth, once he was done with that he put bandaids on the really bad ones. "All better!" Kazuichi grinned. "Thank you Kazuichi, i needed that..." Gundham murmured. "No problemo!" Kazuichi beamed. "Here take this, you need it after exerting all that energy." Gundham handed Kazuichi a peanut butter and jelly wrapped neatly in a decorative cloth. Kazuichi happily ate it as his boyfriend told him how well he did. "Hey Gundham? could we just take a nap together? i'm getting pretty sleepy." Kazuichi yawned. "Of course my dear." Gundham smiled, caressing his head. They both laid down and fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
